Why do bad things always happen to us?
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: Darien and Serena are having bad times as they think they are okay with nothing wrong something always ends up attacking them back. Can the others help Darien and Serena have a peaceful life? Or will one's death break it all?


Why us? Why?   
By: YukinaKagomeSerena   
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon   
Serena: Yay another fic about me!   
Raye: Hopefully you're not pigging out in this one   
Serena: SHUT UP! Kicks Raye They keep arguing YKS walks in clears her throat YKS: yells Shut up! I am starting my story now!   
Both: shuts up   
YKS: Thank you clears throat and so it begins

* * *

-March 15th 2010-

The sky was beautiful but not for the couple that lives were dramatically changed. A tall man with black hair and blue eyes stood in the room full of white as a yellow hair girl laid there on a breather her long hair draped all over her delicate body as she laid in gray clothes she was badly wounded. The tall man held a dozen of roses.

Near her and kissed her forehead his eyes began to get teary as he watched her sleep she looked dead almost and it hurt him so much to see her like that. The pink hair girl stayed at her Raven hair friend's house cause she couldn't see her mother like that. Her friends would come to visit the yellow hair girl tears in their eyes. "Serena my dear please come back to me don't die," Darien said.

The aqua hair color girl and dirty blonde came in with flowers. Michelle carried her violin and played softly to Serena. "It's been 2 weeks since she's been like this have you even thought of pulling the plug?" Amara asked. Darien got upset. "No she will make it through!" Darien said. Setsuna walked in and gave Darien a hug. "All we can do is hope," Setsuna said.

_-Flashback March 1st 2010-_

"Serena I love you so much," Darien said. Serena smiled and squealed her happy smile. Serena and Darien were in their own apartment Serena now 21 and Darien 24. Serena was engaged to Darien about a year ago. She was so happy she was marring the man of her dreams. "Serena be careful it's gonna storm soon I will take you home when I get back from lunch all right?" Darien said. Serena nodded. "Thanks love," Serena said.

Serena went to go see Raye and the others as usual. Darien went to work. 20 minutes later Serena never made it there to Raye's house. "Darien Shields please," Raye said. Raye talked to Darien. "She's not with you?" Darien asked. Darien's heart sunk deeply. "No we called her cell phone and house phone no answer," Raye said. "I will take my lunch now," Darien said. "No Darien we will go find her I'll call Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna to help us find her," Raye said. Raye hung up they searched for her. It started to rain really hard.

They had to find Serena fast they ran searching for her. Mina screamed she was with Lita. "SERENA!" Mina yelled. Lita gasped and both ran to the life less body. Serena was shot in the chest and badly beaten up. "Serena hold on don't die!" Lita said. Mina called for help. Lita called the others on the scout watch. "Mina and I found Serena but she was shot in the chest and badly beaten up she's not breathing right," Lita said.

The ambulance came and got Serena and took her to the hospital. Raye ran into Darien's work. Raye was soaked people were yelling at her. Raye went into where Darien was in the meeting. "Darien! Serena's in the hospital!" Raye yelled. Darien shot his head from the table as many others. "WHAT!?!" Darien said. "She's hurt Darien!" Raye said.

Darien got excused and they ran to Darien's car and drove to the hospital. Darien tried to go in where Serena was. "Sorry Sir you can't see her," Nurse said. "She's my fiancee!" Darien said. They let Darien through. When he got there he paused in fright for he saw is fiancee on a breather and hooked up to a lot of things she had a patch on her forehead where she was struck at. "What happened?" Darien asked.

"She was shot in the chest than badly beaten till she couldn't breathe so has 4 broken ribs her lung almost collapsed on us twice. She didn't have a steady beat of her heart but now she is fine now anyways, she is in a coma stage for now we will give her about 2 weeks, if she don't open her eyes I am afraid you will have to decided to either pull the plug or keep her like she is," Doctor said.

_-Flashback ends-_

Doctor came in and stood there. "Have you made your decision Mr. Shields?" Doctor asked. Darien had tears forming in his eyes. "No I want to see if she pulls through I know she will," Darien said. The Doctor walked out. Darien held Serena's hand. "Please Serena Please pull through if you can hear me wake up," Darien said. Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna left the room for Darien to be alone. They knew if she didn't wake up soon Darien would loose it. "Serena my love please open your wonderful blue eyes," Darien said.

Hours later Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita came to visit Serena. Darien was drinking tea when they came in. "Hey Darien," They said. They gave him a hug and talked to him. "How you feeling?" Raye asked. Darien sighed deeply. "Crappy she still has not woke up and I don't know if I can take anymore I miss her so much she seems like she's dead," Darien said. Lita put her hand on Darien's shoulder. "But she's not she's still alive and she is still fighting for her life to be with you," Lita said. Darien had tears in his eyes. "I know but it hurts so much seeing her like this," Darien said. Mina hugged him.

Soon enough Serena moaned softly. It turned everyone's attention to her. Serena moved slowly and than she slowly opened her eyes. "Serena," They said. Serena looked at everyone her deep blue eyes full of questions and concerns. Darien held Serena's hand in tears. "I'm so glad you came back to me to us," Darien said. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "You were shot in the chest than beaten senseless by some men don't worry they are behind bars now," Amy said. Serena grunted. "How long have I been out of it?" Serena asked. Darien kissed Serena's forehead. "2 weeks," Lita said. Serena gasped. "Oh my gosh 2 weeks!?!" Serena said. Serena soon had tears in her eyes not believing it at all.

* * *

What's next for Darien and Serena's life? Will they live peaceful or be in more danger? 


End file.
